Cleaning machines utilize scrubbing units for cleaning floor surfaces. The scrubbing unit typically includes a number of brushes that are located at the front of the cleaning machine. After the cleaning step involving the scrubbing brushes, it is desirable to wipe up liquid that remains on the surface, as well as remove the imprint of cleaning machine wheel tracks. These operations are commonly performed by a squeegee assembly that is located at the back of the cleaning machine. The squeegee assembly can be raised and lowered relative to the body or main frame of the cleaning machine using a linking unit.
The squeegee assembly includes squeegee blades that engage the floor surface in a wiping action to assist in picking up liquid on the floor. It is common for the squeegee blades to wear out as a result of their use in wiping against the floor surface. It becomes necessary therefore to replace the blades that are used in picking up the liquid. In order to connect squeegee blades to a squeegee assembly, it is common to use a number of connectors that are disposed perpendicular to the lengths of the squeegee blades. In this configuration, a significant number of bolts or screws must be removed in order to replace the squeegee blade or blades. These connectors are in addition to fasteners that are required to connect other parts to the squeegee assembly. Furthermore, this connection arrangement can cause the length of the squeegee blade not to be straight or to be undulated when it is connected to the squeegee frame. This results in a less effective wiping action. Squeegee assembly designs have been advanced related to facilitating the removal of squeegee blades. Notwithstanding these efforts, it remains worthwhile to provide a squeegee assembly that overcomes drawbacks found in squeegee assembly designs, particularly related to the connection of squeegee blades.